campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Adele Miyazaki
Forums: Index > Claimimg > Name: Adele Miyazaki Gender: Female Age: 15 God Parent Choices: Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu Appearance: Personality: Adele usually keeps to herself and she doesn't like anyone who bosses her around, everyone finds her weird and care-free. She can be wild sometimes and a bit b*tchy, she's also very independent and is a girl who will do anything to complete her goal. She doesn't follow rules and is a bit of a rebel, although she has a great voice and loves to play the guitar and piano. She also likes art and designing, she's really clumsy and loves to drink coffee. History: Kaede Miyazaki, a son of Hachiman who had everything any person who'd want. He was a famous actor who was quiet and kept to himself, he won many awards for his acting and appeared in many magazines. He soon met Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu at a photo shoot for a magazine that he was doing, he instantly fell for her. He went up to her after the photo shoot ended and asked her out but she looked at him as if he was from outer space and said 'No, I'm sorry.' she bowed and went back to work, the next day he asked the same thing. She sighed and said no, he kept asking her and bugging her until she finally said yes. He took her to a cafe and they chatted for awhile, Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu soon fell in love with him and they soon started dating. A few months later she became pregnant and she told him that when the child was born she couldn't see him anymore, he asked why and she said that she was a goddess. Kaede laughed and said that it was impossible, until she proved it to him that there was a camp with children that was going to be like the baby, Kaede soon believed her and he nodded. When Adele was born, Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu left her on Kaede's doorstep. Kaede looked at Adele with disgust and thought it was all his fault that Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu wanted to leave, he dumped her in front of her grandmother's doorstep. As Adele grew up she loved her grandmother and she loved to compose music, she wrote her own lyrics and helped her grandmother run her CD store. At school she was an outsider, everyone looked down on her and thought she was a weird person. When her grandmother fell ill, they became poor and everyone laughed at her. Adele soon found a night market with an old man who was a bit blind and sold food, she immediately started stealing a few fruits and vegetables every night. Two weeks later then old man found her, she paused and dropped the vegetables. She ran back home and took off her mask, her grandmother asked where she went. Adele was quiet and just said 'Sorry...', the next day on the newspaper she saw the headline. It was about the old man and how she stole for about three weeks, her grandmother was already feeling though and she stop stealing from there. When she turned fifteen a monster attack happened, she freaked out and started to run away from it. A demigod was nearby and killed the monster, he helped her up and took her to camp. But first they explained it to her grandmother and she understood perfectly, when they arrived she was claimed by Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu. Weapons: A bracelet that turns into a katana. Username: ---- Category:Claimed